


Try Again

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daiki es un idiota lindo como siempre, Kagami desconfía un poco, Kuroko rollito de canela, M/M, Momoi-Kise implícito, Primer trabajo que subo aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: —No me gustan los hombres, Ahomine, y aunque me gustaran no saldría contigo—terminó de hablar el pelirrojo, para luego dar la vuelta y dejar al  moreno parado en medio de la calle.





	1. Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo subí hace tiempo ya en mi cuenta de wattpad, está publicado también en Amor-Yaoi. Es el primer fic que subo aquí, así que espero que les guste, de antemano gracias por leer.
> 
> Géneros: Au, Angst, Romance.  
> Advertencias: Leve Ooc.   
> Disclaimer: Los personajes ocupados en el fanfic no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es por completo mía.

Mi mirada se encontraba fija sobre el techo, más específicamente sobre las estrellas luminosas que decoraban éste...

Las mantas estaban botadas a un lado de la cama, ya se habían caído hace unas horas, y aunque la brisa que entraba por la ventana me producía pequeños escalofríos no había tenido intenciones de recogerlas y cubrirme con ellas.

Llevaba al menos tres horas sin cambiar de posición o hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar las estrellas en el techo, como si estas pudieran hacer que olvidara todo lo que estaba pasando.

No sabía la hora, y no tenía ganas de buscar su celular, la verdad... No tenía ganas de nada.

Fruncí el ceño y chasquee la lengua cuando escuché el timbre, no es que no recordara que tenía un compromiso para hoy, es solo que no tenía ganas de salir... Y definitivamente esperaba que al no dar señales de vida en todo el día ellos se olvidarán de mí.

El timbre seguía sonando con insistencia, sumándole algunos golpes a la puerta y uno que otro grito. Trató de ignorar aquello, pero era imposible... Con esa cantidad de ruido ya imaginaba quienes habían sido lo que habían ido por él.

Me levanté con desgano, tenía pensado dejarlos afuera, pero sabiendo quienes eran dudaba que me dejaran tranquilo. Caminé con lentitud hasta la puerta, como si no hubiese personas afuera esperando a que yo abriera, una vez llegué a la entrada di un pequeño bostezo y abrí la puerta, recibiendo en el mismo momento un golpe, cortesía de mi amiga de infancia; Momoi Satsuki.

—¡Dai-chan, eres un idiota, estábamos preocupados! —la pelirosa le había lanzado la cartera, la cual estaba bastante pesada, seguramente por estar llena de cosas que en verdad ella no necesitaba.

Iba a gritarle por aquello, pero justo en el momento en el que abrí la boca, alguien se me tiró encima abrazándome y logrando que los dos cayéramos al suelo.

—¡Aominecchi! —los lloriqueos del rubio se escucharon por todo mi departamento, ocasionando que rodará los ojos fastidiado, no tenía ánimos para aguantar el dramatismo del idiota de Kise.

—Lo siento, Aomine-kun, no pude convencerlos de ir sin ti—una tercera persona entró en escena, ofreciendo una mano para levantarme del suelo, la cual tomé con gusto, no me era agradable estar ahí tirado con Kise encima.

Claro que no calculé la fuerza con la que tiré de la mano de Tetsu, por lo que el terminó cayendo arriba de mí también, solté un quejido, al sentir su cabeza chocar con mi labio, rompiéndolo.

  
Miré con el ceño fruncido a las tres personas que estaban sentadas frente a mí, Momoi y Kise estaban abrazados y hablando entre ellos, y Kuroko solo estaba ahí mirándome sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Entonces... ¿Qué hacen aquí? —hice una mueca al hablar, me dolía el labio.

—Primero debemos desinfectar la herida de tu labio, Dai-chan—la pelirosa se había dado vuelta mirándome preocupado.

—Es verdad, ¿tienes un botiquín? —fruncí más el ceño, no quería limpiar la herida, solo quería que se fueran de mi casa para poder seguir tranquilo ahí.

—No tengo, así que solo lárguense si no venían a nada importante—chasqueé la lengua y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación, dejándolos ahí.

Escuché algunos murmullos, pero seguí caminando hasta entrar a mi habitación y acostarme en mi cama tranquilo, esta vez dormiría, ya me sentía bastante cansado.

**∆----------------♦ ---------------- ∆**

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, se notaba que llevaba días sin dormir correctamente... Solté un suspiro y seguí intentando peinar mi cabello, el cual estaba bastante largo, quizás ya era hora de cortarlo.

Una vez listo salí de mi departamento, tenía que ir a comprar algo para hacer el desayuno, pues estaba muriendo de hambre y este mes no había hecho las compras...

Iba caminando tranquilamente, era bastante temprano, y no había muchas personas por la calle, además con aquel frío dudaba que las personas quisieran dejar el calor de su casa solo para congelarse.

Acomodé mi bufanda, y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, intentando mantener un poco de mi calor corporal para no morir de frío. Solté un bostezo, había dormido con suerte unas dos horas... Había cosas en las que no podía dejar de pensar y las cuales no me dejaban dormir.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla, notando que el número no estaba registrado en mis contactos.

No le tomé importancia y respondí la llamada, del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban voces discutiendo y algunos ruidos de fondo.

—¿Hola? —hablé, esperando a que la discusión acabará y me dijeran quienes eran y que querían.

Al momento una voz conocida me saludó y comenzó a preguntar cosas.

—Sí, aunque ahora estoy comprando cosas para el desayuno—apenas terminé de hablar oí un grito, y un montón de explicaciones que no entendía ya que hablaban muy rápido. Lo único que entendí fue algo de desayuno e ir... Por lo que podía imaginar que querían, no era primera vez que me llamaban por algo así.

—¿Entonces quieren que vaya para allá a hacerles el desayuno...? —un pequeño tic apareció en mi ojo, no era chef personal de nadie...—No iré, tengo cosas que hacer—fruncí el ceño cuando seguí escuchando los ruegos por parte de mis amigos—Adiós—dije y sin más corté la llamada y guardé mi celular, para luego seguir caminando hasta la tienda.

**∆----------------♦ ---------------- ∆**

Desperté gracias a la gran cantidad de ruido que se oía en mi departamento, me levanté de golpe, y salí rápidamente de mi habitación buscando de donde provenía todo ese ruido, podría ser un ladrón...

O solamente mis amigos, los que no sé qué hacen en mi departamento a estas horas de la mañana, causando un gran desastre en mi cocina.

Y sí, definitivamente la primera opción en este momento no me parecía tan mal a comparación de lo que mis ojos veían.

—¡Aominecchi, despertaste! —y no podían faltar aquellos molestos gritos por parte de Kise, claro que no.

Fruncí el ceño al ver como toda mi cocina estaba sucia, llena de humo y con ollas, platos, cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos y muchas más cosas tiradas por todas partes.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo a esta hora en mi cocina, además de destrozarla? —pregunté enojado.

Vi como mi amiga pelirosa abría la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero el timbre sonó justo en ese momento.

**∆----------------♦ ---------------- ∆**

Dejé las bolsas en el suelo para buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón donde recordaba que las había guardado, pero no las encontré, por lo que las busqué en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, pero tampoco estaban...

Traté de recordar dónde las había dejado, pero no había caso estaba seguro de que las había dejado en el bolsillo del pantalón, siempre las dejaba ahí. Fruncí el ceño no podía recordar dónde las guardé... Quizás se me habían caído, o en verdad las había dejado en mi departamento.

Eso era lo más seguro, últimamente estaba bastante distraído suponía que era todo gracias a lo que había pasado días antes con Aomine...

Me rendí al no encontrar las llaves, no sabía qué hacer, me aburriría ahí afuera, y además seguía muriendo de hambre... Quizás podría ir a algún café o algo.

En ese mismo instante mi celular sonó, otra vez no estaba registrado... Lo contesté, y al momento escuché unos lloriqueos y las mismas súplicas que había oído en la anterior llamada.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunté resignado, así como estaban las cosas pasar por la casa de sus amigos no era mala idea.

—Kagami-kun—sentí un pequeño toque en mi espalda, y así fue como mi celular terminó por volar y yo terminé con un paro cardíaco.

—¡Kuroko, no hagas eso, maldito! —le grité molesto, odiaba cuando se aparecía de la nada.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun—no le hice caso y busqué mi celular, notando que éste estaba en el suelo tirado... Y se había desarmado.

Junté las partes rápidamente y lo prendí. Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Kuroko, quien estaba ahí mirándome sin ninguna expresión.

—¿Qué sucede, Kuroko? —pregunté con curiosidad, no es que él nunca apareciera por mi casa, de hecho, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí, hasta ya tenía su propia llave...

¡ESO ERA! Mi rostro se iluminó al recordar ese detalle, podría entrar a mi departamento.

—¡Kuroko, préstame tus llaves! —éste me miró sin entender—Me quedé afuera...—expliqué algo avergonzado, me sentía estúpido.

—Dejé mis llaves en el bolso de Momoi-san, pero podemos ir a buscarlas... No está lejos De aquí —lo miré confundido, Momoi vivía al otro lado de la ciudad...

Quizás se había quedado con Kise, y por eso estaba aquí... ¡Pero no tenía tiempo para eso! Quería entrar a mi departamento.

—¡Vamos, Kuroko! —dije tomando las bolsas con las compras y caminando hasta salir del edificio.

**∆----------------♦ ---------------- ∆**

—¡Iré a abrir, lo siento por la cocina, Dai-chan! —vi como Satsuki salía de ahí, dejándome solo con Kise, quien estaba intentado escapar.

Lo tomé del cuello de la polera y lo saqué de la cocina arrastrándolo hasta el sofá.

—Entonces... ¿Qué hacen aquí, y a esta hora? —iba a preguntar cómo habían entrado, pero no era de extrañar, ya que Satsuki tenía una copia de las llaves de mi departamento.

—Pensamos que sería una buena idea animarte con un desayuno...—justo en ese momento escuché unas voces entrando en el departamento.

—¡Ahomine! —escuché el grito de Kagami a mis espaldas, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar...

No quería darme la vuelta, me había quedado congelado en mi lugar... ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Era definitivamente la persona a la que menos quería ver en este momento.

Intenté mantener la calma, ignorando que Kise me miraba extrañado por mi actitud... Iba a dar la vuelta para mirar a Kagami, pero mi cuerpo no se quería mover, no para mirarlo a él al menos.

Suspiré y me di vuelta, lo miré con molestia... La idea era mirarlo con indiferencia, pero no funcionó, solo ver su cara me recordaba al rechazo de hace solo tres días atrás y me molestaba, aún no lograba comprender la razón.

—Bakagami, ¿qué haces aquí tú también? —detrás de él estaban Satsuki y Tetsu, mirando la escena sin decir nada.

—¡Eso no te interesa, Ahomine! —enarqué una ceja, ¿cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan idiota?

—Es mi casa, es obvio que me interesa saber qué haces aquí cuando ni siquiera te he invitado... Además, pensé que no querías verme—lo último lo dije más bajo, pero se escuchó de todas maneras.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, solo agachó la mirada y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tetsu, quien estaba hablando con Momoi y Kise, quien no sabía en qué momento se había levantado del sofá, hablaban de no sé qué cosa, sus voces eran demasiado bajas como para escucharlos.

—Kagamicchi, ¿te quedarás a cocinar? —vi como Kise pasaba sus manos por los hombros de Kagami y le sonreía amigablemente...

Chasqueé la lengua y me senté en el sofá buscando el control para encender el televisor, justo antes de prenderlo un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera nos llamó la atención a todos, nos acercamos a la ventana para ver qué sucedía.

Estaba lloviendo... Y no parecía de las lluvias que pasaban rápido, era más como una de esas tormentas que duran días seguidos, y si estaba en lo cierto lo más seguro es que el grupo de idiotas que estaba en mi departamento en este momento no se fuera.

—¡Tendremos que quedarnos a dormir en casa de Dai-chan! —y sí, parecía que eso para ellos era una buena idea, porque todos a excepción de Kagami y de mí parecían emocionados.

**∆----------------♦ ---------------- ∆**

—¿No tienes más mantas, Aomine-kun? —escuchaba las voces de los demás ordenando el cuarto de estar del departamento de Ahomine.

No es que yo quisiera quedarme ahí, pero no me habían dejado salir, y al final Aomine tampoco me había echado, pero si me había mandado a cocinar, alegando que ese era el precio por su amabilidad... ¡Era definitivamente un idiota!

Seguí vigilando la comida, ya estaba por terminar, solo debía esperar a que uno de los platos terminará de cocinar. Me sentía demasiado molesto... El solo hecho de tener que estar en el mismo lugar que Ahomine me molestaba, sabía que él no había hecho nada malo o algo, pero después de rechazarlo llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en todo lo que pasó que no había podido dormir bien, ni había puesto atención en mi trabajo, gracias a eso había conseguido unas hermosas ojeras y muchas llamadas de atención por parte de mi jefe.

**∆----------------♦ ---------------- ∆**

Como se nos había hecho tarde para tomar desayuno habíamos decidido que lo mejor era comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, y como estaba Bakagami estaba asegurado que el almuerzo no sería nada problemático, además la cocina ya había sido limpiada.

Seguí buscando mantas y cojines, no sabía bien qué era lo que estaban intentando hacer, pero conociendo a Momoi y a Kise lo más seguro es que solo estuvieran creando un desastre al que llamarían base en el que yo y todos los demás tendríamos que jugar como si tuviéramos cinco años aún.

Ya no tenía más mantas ni cojines, por lo que me quedé dando vueltas por mi departamento sin saber qué hacer... El cuarto de estar estaba ocupado por los idiotas, mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, habían sacado hasta el colchón de la cama para dejarlo en el cuarto de estar y la cocina estaba siendo ocupada por Bakagami.

Quizás podría ir a echar un vistazo... Caminé hasta la cocina en silencio, me quedé en el marco de la puerta, tratando de no llamar la atención de Kagami, él parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos así que no notó mi presencia, me parecía divertido verlo con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas las cuales no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta... Hace tres días me había declarado a Bakagami, y como era obvio él me había rechazado... Oh, ahora recordé la razón por la que estaba molesto. Fruncí el ceño y caminé hasta Kagami, éste seguía sin percatarse de mi presencia, o eso creía, acerqué mi mano a su cabello.

—¿Qué haces, Ahomine? —me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, y a lo único que reaccioné fue a tirar de su cabello.

—¡No me asustes así, idiota! — me alejé un poco y miré al techo, intentando no toparme con su mirada...

—Eras tú el que estaba mirándome desde hace rato, deja de hacer eso... Es desagradable—lo miré con incredulidad, ¿me había notado?

Mi cara enrojeció un poco por la vergüenza...

—¿Ya terminaste? Tengo hambre —solo dije eso y salí de la cocina, tratando de esconder un poco el sonrojo en mi rostro, para que los demás no lo notarán. 


	2. And Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo ♥

Los gritos que Kise y Momoi daban a cada segundo ya comenzaban a molestar a todos, incluyéndome, por supuesto... Era realmente molesto ver películas con ellos, suponía que en la lista de cosas que odio esto era lo primero. Por suerte la película ya estaba terminando, me levanté del sofá, dispuesto a buscar más palomitas y hacer más cosas para comer, pues por lo que había dicho Kuroko, Kise y Momoi querían hacer una maratón de películas. Esperaba que no todas fueran de terror, no quería seguir escuchando los gritos de esos dos idiotas.

Llegué a la cocina notando que las luces estaban prendidas, entré y vi a Aomine mirando por la ventana sin ninguna expresión en su rostro... Me quedé mirándolo un momento, ¿en qué tanto estaría pensando? Negué con la cabeza, nada de lo que él estuviera pensando era de mi incumbencia. Pasé a la cocina ignorándolo y tomando las cosas que necesitaba como si nada, a pesar de que era primera vez que estaba aquí, me había acostumbrado rápidamente a todo el lugar, parecía que la cocina no era ocupada mucho, pero había varias cosas para cocinar, por lo que no tenía problema alguno.

Tras un rato en el que seguía concentrado cocinando decidí mirar a mí alrededor, aprovechando que los aperitivos estaban listos en su mayoría. Noté que me encontraba solo, lo cual me sorprendió ya que en ningún momento escuché a Aomine levantarse o hacer algún ruido. Movido por la curiosidad, apagué la cocina y serví la comida en un plato para luego llevarlo a la sala, donde los demás ahora veían una película de comedia la cual yo conocía muy bien, y aunque fuera mi favorita, solo dejé la comida en frente de los otros, notando que ni siquiera pusieron atención a mi presencia y seguí caminando, hasta donde antes había descubierto estaba la habitación de Aomine.

**∆----------------** **♦** **\----------------** **∆**

El juego había terminado en una derrota para mí, lo que realmente fue solo gracias a una distracción que Aomine había puesto para mí, me senté en una orilla de la cancha, con una toalla alrededor de mi cuello y tratando de recuperar por completo la respiración, el juego había sido largo y muy divertido, no me arrepentía de haber vuelto a Japón, necesitaba la adrenalina que solo un juego contra Ahomine era capaz de darme. No es que no haya encontrado rivales mejores en cuanto a técnica y habilidad se refiere, pero era simplemente distinto, ninguno lograba encender por completo la llama que guardaba celosamente en su interior.

Aomine había desaparecido de mi vista cuando el juego terminó, por lo que solo me quedé viendo cómo la cancha comenzaba a quedar desocupada, los chicos que jugaban antes que ellos y la gente que se había agrupado para poder vernos jugar comenzaban a volver a sus hogares, ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo. Cuando gran parte de la multitud desapareció y aún no era capaz de ver a Aomine comencé a preocuparme un poco, ese idiota no se hubiese ido dejándome solo aquí, ¿o sí?

Pronto un cuerpo tapó mi visión casi por completo, miré hacia arriba, notando que era Aomine, quien me ofrecía una soda y una hamburguesa, lo recibí algo extrañado por el gesto, pero no pregunté cuál era la razón de tal gesto. Cuando hube recibido mis cosas Aomine tomó asiento a mi lado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero otra vez decidí callar, por alguna razón disfrutaba el pequeño ambiente que Aomine estaba creando, notaba que era capaz de sentirme en paz, como hace un largo tiempo no lo hacía, sonreí, mirando como Aomine empezaba a comer su hamburguesa, decidí hacer lo mismo.

Pasados unos minutos en los que solo comimos en silencio observando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, oí un carraspeo, miré a mi lado, Aomine había terminado su hamburguesa y su refresco, dejándolos a un lado, sentí su mirada llena de convicción sobre mí, por alguna razón esto me puso nervioso y quise mirar a otro lado, lo que no conseguí. Parecía que iba a hablar, pensé que era algo serio, ya que su cara tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, sin verse enojado, pero demostraba un aire pensativo... Bien, eso era raro, de pronto su cara se había vuelto roja por completo, lo que me causó gracia.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Ahomine? —pregunté mientras cubría mi boca ocultando la sonrisa divertida que me había causado ver en ese estado a Aomine.

Luego de eso Aomine se levantó tomando su basura y tirándola a un cesto fuera de la cancha, lo seguí, algo preocupado por su actitud, cuando casi lo alcanzaba, se dio la vuelta, esta vez mirándolo incluso más intensamente que antes.

Por alguna razón la vista me maravillo por completo... Ahí estaba Aomine, parado frente a mí, con el sol detrás, dándole sus últimos brillos, haciendo que emitiera un aura cálida, la cual me llamaba a acercarme, lo cual hice, notando que él también se había acercado, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, parecía que su vista no era capaz de enfocar nada más...

El fuego que estaba en mi interior, el cual había dado señales de vivir momentos antes ahora parecía haber estado ahí siempre, ardiendo en mi pecho, un fuego que parecía venir desde un lugar que yo mismo no conocía. Por alguna razón creí notar lo mismo en los ojos de Aomine... ¿Qué era todo esto?   
Cada vez parecía más absorto en sus propios pensamientos, pero sin dejar de observar a Aomine, quién otra vez parecía que quería decirle algo.

Esta vez tuve miedo, miedo cuando me di cuenta de que Aomine parecía embelesado mirándome, cuando noté como éste comenzaba a tomar valor, miedo cuando vi como abrió su boca, diciendo mi nombre suavemente, de manera anhelante...

Y sin duda miedo cuando Aomine fue capaz de juntar sus palabras y darles un sentido, para el cual yo no me sentía preparado.

Miré con horror como el rostro de Aomine volvía a ser rojo, mostrando que se encontraba algo avergonzado por la situación y por la exteriorización de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Solo atiné a dar un paso atrás, intentando tomar aire, el cual de pronto parecía faltar en mis pulmones. No podía respirar, me sentía ansioso, la sensación aumentó cuando Aomine volvió a distraerse a mí, preguntando si estaba bien.

¿Estaba bien? No, sentía que iba a reaccionar mal... Lo que efectivamente hice.

**∆----------------** **♦** **\---------------- ∆**

Paré en seco cuando estuve fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Aomine, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer? Fruncí el ceño... Sabía que era tonto seguir fingiendo molestia, pero sentía que si intentaba hablar con él otra vez comenzaría a decir cosas que no quería solo por no poder afrontar las cosas de forma madura. Pensé en vano que dos años en Estados Unidos y mis años de aprendizaje en Japón me habían enseñado a actuar de mejor manera, pero si no soy capaz de conseguir tomar una confesión de buena forma estaba bastante equivocado en todo lo que estaba haciendo, quizás no era tan maduro como creía.

Solté un suspiro y caminé de vuelta a la cocina, cuando pasé por la sala solo estaban Kise y Momoi, se encontraban acostados en el sofá, abrazados y riendo bajito por la película. En cuanto a Kuroko, no estaba a la vista, así que solo seguí mi camino a la cocina, cuando llegué me serví un vaso de agua.

—Aomine-kun estaba cansado y fue a su habitación, pensé que Kagami-kun iría a hablar con él—la repentina voz de Kuroko me hizo ahogarme con el agua. Comencé a toser mientras me daba vuelta, notando que este se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de Aomine, en sus manos llevaba una taza, con vaya a saber Dios qué cosa.

—¡No hagas eso, Kuroko! —le reproché, mientras seguía tosiendo, cuando logré recuperarme lo miré interrogante, esperando una explicación a su pregunta, pero no pareció notarlo—¿Por qué querría hablar con Ahomine? —pregunté haciendo una mueca de molestia y disgusto.

Kuroko frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero su mirada inmediatamente volvió a ser la misma de siempre, lo que en definitiva asustaba un poco.

—Solo pensé que Aomine-kun y tú tenían que hablar, parecían muy molestos hoy—sin decir nada más y solo dándome una última mirada se fue, escuché como Momoi preguntaba algo que no alcancé a descifrar, y luego solo se escuchó el ruido que hacía la película, eso me hizo notar que ya no llovía.

Pensé que de alguna manera Kuroko tenía razón, yo debía hablar con Aomine... Y necesitaba ser ahora. Corrí de vuelta a la habitación, y abrí la puerta bruscamente, inmediatamente noté que había un bulto en la cama, estaba solo con una manta que parecía muy delgada para cubrir totalmente el frío, presumiblemente ese bulto era Aomine, quién parecía dormido y ni se había inmutado con mis acciones.

Quise despertarlo y obligarlo a hablar conmigo, pero cuando me acerqué noté que este parecía tranquilo durmiendo, como si en días no lo hubiese hecho... Quizás gastó la poco energía que le quedaba conviviendo con Kise y Momoi. Me senté a su lado, esperando haber tenido el cuidado suficiente para no despertarlo, lo que fue así, otra vez no pareció notar mis movimientos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo lo miraba, estudiando sus facciones, o partes de ellas, ya que tenía al menos la mitad de su rostro tapado. Era un chico atractivo, y viéndolo así, hasta se veía un poco tierno, lo cual por su puesto Aomine no era... De pronto tuve la estúpida idea de querer acariciar su cabello, y siendo estúpido como era, lo hice.

Cuando sentí un movimiento a mi lado intenté quitar mi mano, pero esta fue atrapada por la de Aomine, quien posaba sus ojos en mí, sin estar sorprendido o molesto de encontrarme invadiendo su espacio personal. Yo en cambio me sonrojé, sintiéndome avergonzado de mis acciones, no era lindo que te encontraran como un psicópata o algo así observando a alguien mientras duerme.

—Kagami—me sorprendió el tono que ocupó Aomine para pronunciar mi nombre, sonaba tan triste, tan anhelante, que de nuevo me sentí increíblemente culpable... ¿Por qué tenía que ser un idiota?—Lo siento, sé que no es agradable que de pronto un chico te diga que está enamorado de ti, más si es alguien como yo...—alguien como él, eso resonó en mi cabeza, haciéndome daño, ¿a qué se refería con "alguien como yo".

De pronto sentí ganas de llorar y abrazar a Aomine... ¿Cómo era posible que siendo yo quién dijo todas esas cosas hirientes fuera él el que se disculpara? En ese momento me di cuenta, era Aomine quien más había crecido de los dos, era él quien había aprendido a disculparse, a perdonar y a hacer frente a sus sentimientos de forma más madura... Otra vez Aomine había sido capaz de ganarme.

Tomando en cuenta la situación, quería decir tantas cosas, disculparme y decirle la verdad sobre lo que siento por él... Decirle que solo estoy confundido, que tengo miedo y que no sé qué hacer, pero solo sentí que unas lágrimas caían, casi pasando desapercibidas, casi, porque Aomine las notó, y se sentó en la cama, acercándose a mí, despacio, con miedo a ser alejado. Queriendo que dejará de sentirse rechazado fui yo quien se acercó esta vez, y aunque no puede hablar, lo abracé, intentando traspasar parte de mis sentimientos a él. Luego de lo que parecía ser un milenio sentí sus brazos de vuelta, rodeándome y con aquel cálido sentimiento creciendo a nuestro alrededor.

Ahora no pude ser capaz de disculparme en palabras y de explicarle a Aomine, pero él pareció entenderlo... Y no era suficiente para mí, pero Aomine lo aceptó de esa manera, solo quería quedarme a su lado y abrazarlo hasta que pudiera soltar cada sentimiento dentro de mí.

Y fue así como unas horas más tarde en aquel silencio nos dormimos sin notarlo.

**∆----------------** **♦** **\----------------** **∆**

Y fue así como despertaron, escuchando murmullos y pequeñas risas a su alrededor, el par de chicos en la cama se sobresaltaron cuando un flash fue dirigido a ellos y las risas fueron más fuertes.

Ahí estaban Kise, Momoi y Kuroko mirándolos divertidos mientras ellos aún no podían ser conscientes de la situación... Cuando al fin reaccionaron y pudieron levantarse los demás ya se hallaban en la cocina, intentando hacer un desayuno, el cual obviamente sería terrible. Así que Kagami solo dirigió una mirada a Aomine, quien parecía mucho mejor que anoche y partió a la cocina a evitar un desastre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♥ Ojalá te haya gustado  
> ♥BESOS♥


End file.
